Arma blanca
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Es bueno tocar fondo porque luego solo puedes subir o encontrar una nueva forma de caer más profundo... ¿Me amas?... Para toda la vida, Sakura...


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**ARMA BLANCA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Es bueno tocar fondo porque luego solo puedes subir_

_o encontrar una nueva forma de caer más profundo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Falsa realidad.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Es el y ella. Es Arma Blanca..._

_Son historia en cada ciudad, en cada mente, en cada corazón. _

_Hay una luz y hay un lado oscuro. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y Sasuke no eran una pareja muy normal, ella era algo depresiva y alcoholica y él era posesivo y celoso pero eran _**muy**_ felices.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella tenia todo lo que el buscaba de una mujer, _

_era ese ángel escondido tras su piel, con labios de miel. _

_Él siempre supo que escoger y ser fiel a su compromiso, _

_preso del sabor de la hiel que luego le trajo un beso. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Esta nevando― Murmuro _**feliz **_al observar los copos de nieve caer lentamente desde el cielo y chocar contra las ventanillas de vidrio del coche de su novio.

Sasuke la observó de reojo y volvió la vista al camino, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, aún no amanecía y ellos volvían de una fiesta en casa de unos amigos.

―¿Me escuchas?― Susurró Sakura exasperada que su novio no le hiciera caso, este emitió un leve sonido más gruñido que algo amistoso y continuo manejando, Sakura infló sus mejillas infantil haciéndo un berrinche ―Si no querías ir, no huebieras ido― Acabó murmurando y desviando la vista a la ventanilla empañada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, tenían ventitres años, un año de conocerse y nueve meses de novios, pero Sakura solía actuar como una adolescente de quince años.

―Solo me duele la cabeza― Habló para calmarla.

Sakura le sonrió feliz de que le contestara y tomó la pequeña bola de cristal que adornaba el vehículo, la sacudió entre sus manos y observó como la nieve caía lentamente sobre aquel pequeño árbol de navidad.

―¿Te gusta?― Le preguntó el de ojos oscuros, ese era _**su **_regalo de navidad -el primero en realidad- ya que faltaba un mes para las fiestas.

―Me encanta, _**Sasuke-kun**_― Contestó sonriente.

Sasuke sujetó el volante con ambas manos y observó al _**amor de su vida **_un par de segundos, debía agradecer haberla conocido aquella noche hacía ya casi un año.

Ella apareció en el momento justo, cuando _**más**_ la necesitaba.

―Sakura― La llamó.

La calle estaba desierta, el sol comenzaba a salir y la nieve hacía aún más desolador el paisaje. La de ojos verdes lo miró dándole a entender que lo escuchaba y Sasuke se acercó despacio a besarla, Sakura sonrió entre los labios del muchacho y eneredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache.

**.**

**.**

_Luz roja._

**.**

―¡Sasuke-kun!―

**.**

―¡Sakura!―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Así cedió por amor, por miedo a perderla. _

_No quiso ser la perla en manos de alguien que no apreciaría tenerla. _

_Él y ella, conocerla fue un paso hacia un paraíso. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana cuando despertó estaba en un hospital, las paredes blancas y el aroma alcohol se lo confirmaron, intentó hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse pero las fuerzas se lo impidieron, tenía una vía conectada a su brazo derecho y un clable monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón, cinco minutos después una joven enfermera ingresó a la sala.

―Oh, buenos días― Se sorprendió al verlo despierto ―Me alegra mucho que al fin despertara― Susurro con una voz extremadamente dulce.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.

―¿Dónde esta Sakura?― Habló, su voz sonó pastosa, seca y_** vacía.**_

La enfermara se detuvó frente al suero colocado en su brazo y sacó una jeringa del bolsillo.

―¿Dónde está?― Volvió a hablar, quisó gritar pero la garganta le dolía horrores.

―¿Habla de la joven que iba con usted cuando se pasaron el alto?― Preguntó cargando la jeringa de una extraña droga, Sasuke se inquieto.

―Si, Sakura― Habló ―Digame dónde esta―

―Será mejor que se calme― Habló la joven enfermera evitando verlo.

―¡Qué me diga donde esta!― Grito intentando levantarse.

―Señor, cálmese― Pidió asustada.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que había en su cuerpo y se arrancó la vía colocada en su brazo, la sangre corrió desde sus venas hasta sus dedos.

―¡Seguridad, seguridad!― Llamó la joven enfermera asustada ante la presencia y la furia del chico.

―¡Sakura!― Grito fuera de si, tres sujetos vestidos de uniformes blancos ingresaron de prisa a su habitación tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos ―¡No me toquen!― Grito, ellos no lo escucharon ―No me toquen―

Y sintió la aguja clavarse en su brazo mientras un suave líquido pasaba por sus venas, el rostro de Sakura invadió su mente.

**.**

**.**

_Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba ansioso su trofeo, este era el precio de quererla. _

_No hay aviso, cuando todo se complica uno se aplica. _

_Incluso siendo ateo, el le pidió a dios un deseo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después le dieron el alta, Sakura _**no**_ había aparecido en todo ese tiempo y él único que lo había visitado esos días había sido Naruto, su mejor amigo. Sasuke no tenía familia, habían muerto hacía ya cinco años en un accidente y Sakura era prácticamente lo_** único **_que él tenía.

Esa tarde cuando le dieron el alta, ella lo esperaba a la salida del hospital. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla a unos metros de él, hacía demasiado frío esa tarde más _**no**_ el suficiente para nevar, Sakura llevaba un simple vestido _**blanco**_ por las rodillas, unas botas altas color crema sin taco, una campera de jean y una bufanda rosa. Sasuke se acercó de prisa a ella.

―¿Dónde estuviste metida?― Le preguntó entre enojado y _**feliz**_ al tenerla cerca.

Ella pintó una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y Sasuke la notó _**distinta, **_cambiada pero lo olvidó cuando ella lo besó.

―Vámonos de aquí, _**Sasuke**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella era esa chica típica que tiene a quien quiere pero que no quiere a quien tiene, _

_solo quiere de manera psíquica. _

_Él sabía que no era nadie sin ella, como yo sin la música. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó Sasuke lo volvió a notar, algo en Sakura_** no **_estaba bien, su piel estaba más pálida que lo normal, más fría, más frágil, más _**extraña**_, sus labios estaban rojos como una cereza pero ya_** no **_poseía el sonrojo que la hacía lucir bonita y tierna y dulce y que Sasuke_** amaba **_pero lo que Sasuke extraño más de la antigua Sakura fueron sus ojos, verdes y profundos, cargados de sueños e ilusiones, ahora estaban vidriosos, opacos y _**vacíos**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo la estética no ayuda a que una relación sea estática. _

_Con una táctica estratégica puedes oler el engaño, _

_pero no calmara el daño de antaño que hoy causa replica. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué haces así vestida?― Preguntó en cuanto ingreso a su departamento.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro maquillándose y acabando de acomodar aquel ajustado vestido_** blanco **_sobre su cuerpo.

―Vamos a bailar― Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Sasuke tiró su mochila y su abrigo y se lanzó sobre el sillón agotado tras un largo día de trabajo y luego de clases en la universidad.

―Estás loca― Murmuro.

La chica frunció el ceño y se acercó a él seductora.

―Anda, aburrido― Susurró arrodillándose entre sus piernas, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y la observó apoyar su barbilla en su abdomen ―Será _**divertido**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Él y ella bebían de esa botella su rencor, _

_si salían juntos a bailar él siempre acababa en un rincón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Será divertido._

**.**

Sasuke lamento haber ido en cuanto llegó, realmente estaba agotado pero quería darle el gusto a su novia. Sakura lo abandonó en cuanto ingresaron al_ pub _para irse con sus amigas y Sasuke acabó sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar en una esquina.

―¿Qué haces ahí?― Preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de su amigo ―Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti― Murmuro con _**nostálgia**_ y Sasuke lo miró confundido por su tono.

Desvió la vista de su mejor amigo que ya comenzaba a ponerse cariñoso sin razón alguna y sus ojos negros la buscaron entre la multitud.

―¡Sasuke!― Gritó Naruto cuando su amigo lo dejo solo, sonrió y le dio un profundo trago a su botella de _vodka_ ―_**Todavía duele**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siempre añoraba con nostálgia días felices sobre ausentes, _

_pero cuando el respeto se pierde, muere la magia. _

_Cansado de hacer de una habitación su prisión de noche, _

_el salió y conoció a esa dama blanca dentro de un coche. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Sasuke!― Esuchó su grito detrás de él, al voltear la encontró a unos metros, llevaba ese ajustado y corto vestido _**blanco**_ y unas botas cortas de tacón color negras, su largo cabello color rosa bailoteó en el aire cuando una ráfaga de viento helado chocó contra sus cuerpos ―¿A dónde vas?― Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke la miró confundido, seguía siendo Sakura pero él la notaba cada día más _**lejana.**_

―Sakura― Susurró cuando ella se apegó a su cuerpo y besó su cuello ―¿_**Aún me amas**_?― Preguntó inseguro.

Ella siguió besando su cuello.

―¡Sakura!― La llamó tomándola de los brazos y alejándola de él.

Sus ojos negros chocaron contra los_** rotos **_ojos verdes.

―Claro― Mencionó con una sonrisa de lado ―Te amo―

Y sonó demasiado _**vacío**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Él y ella frente a un espejo se juraron amor eterno, _

_nada tierno si esa voz que le hablaba venía del infierno. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Vamos al auto, Sasuke― Susurro tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el vehículo color negro.

Él solo se dejo hacer.

―¿Quieres saber cuanto te amo?― Preguntó coqueta sentándose sobre su regazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Demasiado miedo hay, difícil es encontrar quien te sepa amar..._

_Sin prejuicios, él y ella. _

_Cada paso en falso, te destroza el corazón..._

_Dama blanca soy yo._

_Hoy me vienes a buscar. Yo te alejare de la realidad... _

_Tan alto como quieras volar. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban en el asiento trasero de su coche, Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando ella besó su cuello y levantó el vestido _**blanco**_ de la chica acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Sakura le quitó la camisa y él el vestido, ella estaba casi desnuda sobre él.

―Sasuke― Gimió al sentir la lengua del chico sobre uno de sus pechos.

El azabache se terminó de quitar la ropa para quedar los dos en las mismas condiciones y sacó un condón del bolsillo de su _jean_, Sakura observó detenidamente como el_ latex _se ajustaba al pene de Sasuke y sonrió sentándose en su cadera.

―¿Quieres ir arriba?― Comentó él cuando ella tomó su miembro acariciándolo mientras lo guiaba a su vagina.

Ella asintió mordiéndo su labio inferior y se autopenetró de una sola estocada.

―Sasuke― Gimió moviéndose en círculos estirando sus paredes vaginales.

Las manos del chico apretaron con fuerza su cadera obligándola a moverse con más fuerza, sintió como el pene del Uchiha resbalaba aún más en su vagina a medida que lo cabalgaba, los jugos vaginales aumentaron al igual que las ganas de ir más rápido, apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico, clavando sus uñas allí, él cerró los ojos y apretó las nalgas de la chica con sus manos. El contacto era máximo, profundo y sumamente _**placentero.**_

―¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!― Gimió con fuerza.

―Te amo, Sakura, te amo― Murmuro él con voz ronca y deseosa.

Ella lo abrazó por lo hombros y él por la cintura, Sakura se movió con más fuerza ayudada por él y mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke en un simple gesto erótico. Él sonrió y sintió como ya estaba llegando, los vidrios se empañaron.

Más fuerte.

Más rápido.

Y sintió las paredes vaginales aprisionar su miembro mientras eyaculaba en el condón. Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer, él solo se quedó quieto observándola, la amaba _**demasiado**_, más de lo que él quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Después de esa primera vez, ella le hizo soñar, _

_con su eterna primavera, él creyó estar volando. _

_Él y ella pasaron la noche entera conversando _

_en un rincón de la guantera de aquel coche, conectando._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir― Murmuró sintiéndo el frío recorrer su cuerpo.

―Esto es divertido― Chilló ella manteniéndo el equilibrio en aquel pequeño muro de concreto.

Sasuke estiró los brazos en la misma posición que la de cabellos rosas y se acercó más a ella, las luces de los faroles los iluminaron en esa oscura noche, las olas de la bahía eran tan altas que salpicaban sus pies pero a Sasuke no le importaba, él_** solo **_quería estar con_** ella**_.

―¿No tienes frío?― Preguntó acariciando la mejilla helada de la chica.

Sakura negó con la cabeza dépositando un casto beso en sus labios y su vestido _**blanco **_flotó en el aire al igual que su largó cabello rosado.

―_**Te amo, Sasuke**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella mostraba cada instante en otra dimensión _

_y él con tensión en el rostro y distante entro en su cárcel. _

_Él y ella un matrimonio prohibido _

_como una huella que recuerda el olvido, un destello de lo no vivido. _

_Ella daba confianza, juntos vivieron soledad, _

_juntos buscaron venganza y borraron sus viejas heridas. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ah― Se quejó al despertar aquella mañana, la cabeza le martillaba horrores y sentía que vomitaria dentro de poco.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, al abrirlos se encontró acostado, desnudo sobre la alfombra que adornaba su_ living_, Sakura dormía desnuda envuelta en mantas a su lado y la luz del sol se filtraba por la cortinas, las botellas de alcohol vacías los rodeaban. Estiró su mano y tomó el móvil con cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar la hora.

―Mierda― Se quejó levantándose de prisa, su estómago se revolvió y corrió al baño a vomitar ―Genial― Susurró limpiando con su mano el rastro de vómito de su boca y se obligó a levantarse.

Llegaría tarde -otra vez- a su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Moldeando sus sueños en barro dentro de esta fábrica. _

_Él y ella como imagen elástica entre la nostalgia. _

_Ella fue cada botella, cada golpe contra el suelo, _

_pero él la comprendió, la cobijo y le dio consuelo. _

_Ella daba recompensa, pensar en ella era escaparse. _

_Al taparse con su manto de hielo perderse era encontrarse. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿A dónde vas?― Escuchó su voz detrás de él.

Se acomodó el saco del traje y se acercó a ella, quien aún estaba recostada en la alfombra envuelta en cobijas y mantas.

―Al trabajo― Dijo lo obvio aproximándose a ella ―Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto más entre semana― Habló arrodillándose frente a Sakura y besando su frente.

Ella tiró de su mano cuando intentó levantarse y lo obligó a acostarse a su lado.

―No vayas― Dijo seductora en su oído.

―No puedo― Prácticamente gimió.

Sakura se quitó las cobijas y se sentó desnuda sobre él.

―_**¿Por mi, Sasuke?―**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Junto a ella, princesa vestida de blanco, _

_sus pasos la dirigen a un altar sobre un espejo en aquel banco. _

_Sus cifras disfrazan su vida y él se da cuenta, _

_piensa que ella vale mas que sus rentas y nada comenta. _

_Ella y él como lágrima dulce y amarga miel,_

_y él como espina clavada en tu alma y brisa del amanecer,_

_como el sol que ilumina el milagro y esta extraña luna, _

_él y ella como voz que se apaga y busca fortuna. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Ya deja de preocuparte― Dijo besando su cuello.

―¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?― Preguntó irónico, ella le quitó la camisa y masajeó su espalda mientras se acomodaba detrás de él en aquel viejo sillón ―Me despidieron, Sakura― Dijo exasperado.

La de ojos verdes lo ignoró y continúo con sus masajes.

―Encontrarás otra cosa― Expresó con simpleza.

Sasuke se volteó observándola confundido.

―Salgamos― Mencionó ella.

―No tengo ganas― Comentó levantándose del sillón.

―Por favor, Sasuke. Así te_** olvidarás **_de todo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Demasiado miedo hay, difícil es encontrar quien te sepa amar..._

_Sin prejuicios, él y ella. _

_Cada paso en falso, te destroza el corazón..._

_Dama blanca soy yo, hoy me vienes a buscar. _

_Yo te alejare de la realidad... Tan alto como quieras volar. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Te amo, Sasuke.**_

Y volvió a oírlo, volvió a decirlo, volvió a repetirlo, una y otra y otra y otra vez y cada día Sasuke la escuchaba más y más_** lejana**_, como perdida, ida, distinta, _**extraña.**_

―¿Qué ocurre?― Le preguntó una noche mientras se embriagaban en un _pub._

Las luces iban y venían, la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí estaban ebrios, drogrados, Sasuke clavó sus ojos rojos en ella, esa _**no**_ era Sakura.

―No ocurre _**nada**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pero cuando el amor se paga, tarde o temprano nacen llagas, _

_caricias por normas se transforman en llagas. _

_Cuando la llama de un fuego se apaga todo es oscuro, _

_él abrió los ojos siendo ya tarde, solo vio muros. _

_Fueron tiempos duros, nada en los bolsillos, sin amigos. _

_Justo castigo para aquel que juega con cuchillos. _

_Para ella fue tan sencillo someterlo al completo olvido, _

_para él fue tan utópico recuperar lo perdido. _

_Endebles castillos de falsas esperanzas derruidos. _

_Campos sembrados con sueños a ceniza reducidos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_**Sasuke**_― Canturreó en su oído.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron el dormitorio _**perdido**_, ella sonrió bailando al compás de la música, llevaba un simple vestido_** blanco**_, corto y suelto, estaba descalza, ebria, _**drogada.**_

―_**Sasuke**_― Volvió a cantar su nombre.

Él sonrió al verla danzar por el dormitorio en penumbras y clavó sus ojos en ella.

―¿Me amas?― Le preguntó quedándose quieta en su lugar.

Una corriente de aire helada ingresó por la ventana abierta y recorrió su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desnuda pero _**no **_fue el frío fueron los ojos verdes que lo _**atravesaron **_por completo.

―_**Para toda la vida, Sakura**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Él sumido en la depresión que provoca la soledad, _

_ella con frialdad paseaba con otros por la ciudad. _

_Y es que el tiempo no conoce piedad, cobrándose actos, _

_no admite sobornos, hace que el pasado quede intacto. _

_Ir con ella fue entablar un pacto con demonios _

_perderlo todo como árboles su follaje en otoño. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Solo es un amigo― Había dicho cuando la vio en aquel bar de mala muerte con un pelirojo.

Sakura rió al verlo celoso, ebrio y _**drogado**_ en el callejón que se ubicaba al lado del bar después de ser sacada a la fuerza por el azabache.

―¡No me mientas!― Gritó furioso y la tomó por los brazos estampándola contra la pared, ella no se quejó tras el golpe ―No me mientas― Susurró dolido.

Ella sonrió _**sádica.**_

―_**Yo solo te amo a ti**_― Murmuro pero más sonó a una burla.

Sasuke la beso. Con _**eso**_ le bastaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ella no tiene dueño, controlarla fue mas que difícil, _

_sin ella el creyó no ser útil y busco la huida fácil. _

_Aquella noche en aquel puente, _

_su frágil mente decidió, un paso alfrente dio, _

_diciendo así a sus problemas adiós. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura había cambiado, ya_** no **_era la misma y por más que quisiera negarlo_** no **_iba a volver.

El aire helado chocó contra su pálido rostro, tirando sus cabellos laceos y oscuros hacía atrás. Observó fijamente la _**soledad **_y oscuridad que lo rodeaba en aquel viejo y abandonado puente. Donde habían tenido aquel accidente hacía ya casi un mes. Se paró en el barandal de acero y observó el lago que pasaba debajo, el frío era imponente más _**no**_ el suficiente para congelar _**ese **_lago, la nieve caía lentamente sobre él y el cielo oscuro era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales que festejaban la navidad.

**.**

_No lo hagas, Sasuke-kun_

_**.**_

Estiró sus brazos mientras sentía su corazón bombear cada vez más fuerte. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, más _**nunca**_ el miedo.

**.**

_Sasuke-kun_

_**.**_

Y se tiró, la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo al caer desde tremenda altura y sus ojos observaron hacía arriba, hacía el puente, allí estaba_** ella**_, parada en el barandal de aquel viejo puente. Estaba descalza, pálida y únicamente la cubría un ligero vestido _**blanco**_ de tirantes hasta sus rodillas, su cabello rosado bailó con el viento y la nieve lo cubrió cambiando su color a blanco.

_**Puro e inmaculado. **_

―_**Sasuke-kun**_―

―Tu estás_** muerta**_― Murmuro y entonces lo recordó.

Lo que por un mes había estado _**negando.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ninguna de ellas concedió nada por este peregrino, _

_ninguna cedió lo mínimo por alterar su destino. _

_Quizás su signo era yacer en un lecho eterno y estrecho, _

_pero tu cuida tus pasos porque ellas están al acecho. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Dónde esta Sakura? _

_¿Habla de la joven que iba con usted cuando se pasaron el alto?_

_Si, Sakura... Digame__** donde **__esta._

_Será mejor que se calme... Ella... __**Murió.**_

_**¡Sakura!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Demasiado miedo... Difícil es encontrar quien te sepa amar..._

_Sin prejuicios, él y ella. Cada paso en falso, te destroza el corazón..._

_Dama blanca soy yo, hoy me vienes a buscar... _

_Él y ella... _

_Demasiado miedo hay, difícil es encontrar quien te sepa amar..._

_Sin prejuicios, él y ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura había muerto en aquel accidente y aquella hermosa dama vestida de _**blanco **_que lo había acompañado durante ese mes _**no**_ era Sakura, solo su recuerdo, su negación, su _**imaginación.**_

_**.**_

_Necesito huir._

_**.**_

Sakura jamás estuvó con él.

_**.**_

_Necesito escapar._

_**.**_

Sakura jamás cambió.

_**.**_

_Te necesito._

_**.**_

Sakura jamás _**volvió.**_

_**.**_

_Te amo, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

Sonrió.

**.**

_**Hoy la volvería a ver.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cada paso en falso, te destroza el corazón..._

_Dama blanca soy yo, hoy me vienes a buscar. _

_Yo te alejare de la realidad... _

_Tan alto como quieras volar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola. Volví.

En primer lugar, la canción creó que se llama "Él y ella" y no estoy muy segura quien la canta, creo que es Natch Scratch, Arma Blanca y Porta, pero en cuanto la escuché llego a mi esta historia, en si la canción habla de una "dama blanca" para aquellos que no lograron comprender, habla de la droga, la cocaína.

En segundo lugar, Sakura murió en el accidente, la otra Sakura solo fue producto de la mente enferma y dañada de Sasuke.

Bien... Eso es todo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
